Dance With Me Jack
by The Lady Luthien
Summary: Rose and Jack share a special moment after the steerage party. Is it just a dance?


**A/N: **Little one piece loosely based on a true life experience. This is kinda taking place during the dance sequence at the steerage party. The part we don't see. So, technically, it's a missing moments story.

**Disclaimer:** Only the memory is mine.

**Dance With Me Jack**

She could not believe she was doing this. Sure, it had been one thing to make polite conversation filled with wit and want during dinner, but _dancing_ with him would make it an entirely different matter.

First of all, her history in this particular department consisted of old men that smelled like cigars and wine. She hadn't even danced with Cal, he would rather stay at the table and talk about how great the business was or some other boring subject.

This...this was nervewracking. Jack seemed so sure of himself and he obviously knew how to dance to this particular song. Before she could give it another moment's thought, his hand was in hers and they were sweeping across the floor. Throwing her head back in laughter, Rose tried to remember the last time she had had this much fun. Jack seemed to sense her enjoyment and with a sly smirk, gave her a little twirl.

All too soon, the lively dance was over, and a slower song started. Played on a fiddle someone had brought along, it was a mournful song. While there were no words, one could sense the sadness, desperation, and emotion from the notes. Jack slowly pulled a rather flushed Rose in closer, moving his hand so it would now be completely around her waist. They moved slowly, Rose seeming to mold into Jack's body. At the time, she didn't consider what they were doing as wrong, simply because it all felt so _right_. Neither one of them tried to question everything they were going through at that moment. Rose could feel her heart thudding in her ears, the beat growing faster every time Jack tightened his grip. Their faces weren't touching, and they simply gazed at each other through the whole song.

Jack looked at Rose-her red curls were everywhere. Some had managed to stay in the style she had at the beginning of the night, but most framed her rather pink face. Her piercing blue eyes...he had never seen eyes with such a dark blue, it was like looking into the ocean. They truly were ocean of emotion. Her dress was a deep red that hung over her shoulders. To Jack, everything about her was perfect. He tried over and over to ingrain the image in his mind forever. He never wanted to forget this moment.

When Rose was lowering her head to Jack's manly chest, she stole glances at him. He was striking to her. His blond hair was in his eyes. The same eyes that read her like a book. When Jack looked at her a certain way, she was sure he was looking right into her soul.

The song ended but neither one moved. Each wanted it to go on forever. Rose slowly lifted her head and looked at Jack. She closed her eyes and he slowly leaned his head in. And for that one moment, it didn't matter if people were watching, or that the room was slowly clearing out because the party was over. To them, they were alone in the world. It was as if everything around them faded except each other. They kissed. It was a slow, heartfelt meaningful kiss. It was the best thing either one of them had experienced. Rose felt limp in his arms as Jack moved his lips over hers. He tasted like vanilla and the faintest trace of mint. And it felt so good, that when he slid in his tongue and began to explore her mouth, she all but melted onto the floor. And when his lips ever so slowly left hers, it felt like her world came crashing down around her. It was like she could die because nothing in her life would ever be that perfect.

They were both panting heavily, their eyes never leaving the other. They were very very close. Jack had both hands around her waist and Rose's arms were thrown around his neck. She leaned forward and whispered into Jack's ear, which was the most sensual thing he had ever heard.

"Dance with me, Jack."

He smiled and held her closer, if that was possible, gave her a spin and took her back again so her body fell right on him. They both smiled and danced in little circles while Jack leaned in for another lingering kiss.


End file.
